Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a transfer pipe installed in a furnace of a thermal power plant, and more particularly, to a transfer pipe for a furnace, in which a height of a water wall in the transfer pipe is stably maintained so that deformation and damage of the transfer pipe may be minimized.
Description of the Related Art
In a general furnace used for a thermal power plant, when a fluid heated through an economizer is supplied to a header and is vertically moved through a plurality of transfer pipes mounted outside the furnace, high-temperature radiant heat transferred from the furnace is transferred to the transfer pipes.
The fluid is changed from a liquid phase to a steam phase by radiant heat transferred from the furnace in the transfer pipes. The steam has an increased high temperature when transferred via a superheater and a reheater so as to be used as a working fluid for driving a turbine.
When the fluid is transferred through the transfer pipes used for the above purpose in a state in which the transfer pipes are vertically installed outside the furnace, a section in which the fluid is changed from a liquid phase to a steam phase in the transfer pipes may be damaged and deformed due to a rapid increase in temperature.
Such a phenomenon is generated because a water wall formed by the fluid transferred through each transfer pipe has a relatively low height and a temperature is not stably maintained but is rapidly changed in the section in which a phase change to the steam is performed.
In addition, when the fluid or the steam is transferred through the transfer pipe, friction force may be increased due to an increase of an area coming into contact with an inside surface of the transfer pipe and a pressure pump may require a large capacity for supplying the fluid to the transfer pipe.